<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не просто ромашки by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423601">Не просто ромашки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Клауса ханахаки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не просто ромашки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ханахаки — вымышленная смертельная болезнь, при которой от неразделенной любви у человека в груди растут цветы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i><br/>      </i>
  </p>
  <p>Осознание смерти дает нам силы жить дальше. </p>
</div><i><br/>  </i><br/><i>
  <div>
    <p>Пауло Коэльо, «Вероника решает умереть» </p>
  </div>
</i>
<p> </p>
<p>Это были ромашки.</p>
<p>Говоря откровенно, Клаус бы скорее ожидал чего-то пафосного и вызывающего, вроде роз «Эроика». Красные лепестки выглядели бы как капли крови. Кроме того, наличие лепестков роз было бы легче оправдать: Клаус бы просто соврал, что дарит букеты несуществующей пассии. Но систематически дарить ромашки? В такую отговорку не поверит никто, начиная с отца и заканчивая вором.</p>
<p>В первый раз его скрутило в Италии. Он ясно и четко запомнил тот день до мельчайших подробностей: выражения лиц разведчиков и сыщика, безмятежность Эроики, его продуманно легкомысленное «Потому что я люблю вас» и золотой блеск кольца на безымянном пальце. Спустя несколько часов Клаус, согнувшись и упираясь рукой в стену, судорожно стискивал собственное горло, пытаясь выцарапать из него что-то, оказавшееся крошечным белоснежным лепестком. Он тогда долго рассматривал это удивительное явление — лепесток, вылетевший из его легких, отказываясь верить, что часы его жизни отсчитывают последние годы. </p>
<p>Ханахаки — это наследственное. Клаус смутно припоминал, как мама, когда еще была жива, рассказывала ему о красивых цветах, которые растут в груди, когда слишком сильно, но безответно кого-то любишь. Однако очень мало людей, имеющих аномалию в генах, могут испытывать настолько глубокие чувства, чтобы умирать от них. Кто бы думал, что именно Клаус окажется способен на такую горячую любовь, которая капризом природы станет его приговором?</p>
<p>После того первого, «итальянского», лепестка приступов долго не было. Клаус даже понадеялся, что это еще не болезнь в активной фазе, а просто предупреждение: не заглядывайся — будет плохо. Но жизнь сводила их лицом к лицу снова и снова, и Клаус, хоть держал дистанцию, с отстраненным ужасом понимал, что ничего не может поделать с собой. Какая-то часть его мыслей сосредоточилась на одном человеке, и было невозможно выбросить его из головы и вытравить откуда-то из более фундаментальных слоев личности. Клаус всегда полагал, что может управлять своими чувствами, и задушить на корню недопустимое влечение — всего лишь вопрос дисциплины. Однако само наличие этого откровенно личного интереса он осознал слишком поздно, когда помочь ему могла бы разве что лоботомия. </p>
<p>Чересчур радикальный вариант. </p>
<p>И Клаус старался просто вести себя как обычно. Нет, строже и грубее, чем обычно. Отпугнуть нарочитой жёсткостью, нетерпимостью и непримиримостью, прогнать вон. Неудачная тактика: такая острая реакция вместо логичного отторжения вызвала еще большее желание подразнить, подергать тигра за усы. Это странное, почти до дурости бесстрашие удивительным образом влекло. Клаусу нравились сильные и смелые люди, и в особенности ему бы понравилось иметь такого человека рядом с собой. Он пытался найти в нем что-нибудь разочаровывающее, отталкивающее, но ни один из недостатков не был достаточно существенным, зато привлекательности было хоть отбавляй, и блестящая, сводящая с ума красота стояла далеко не на первом месте.</p>
<p>Стало всего лишь вопросом времени, когда очередная выходка или вскользь сказанная шутливым тоном фраза спровоцирует появление нового лепестка.</p>
<p>Было больно: в груди постоянно мучительно тянуло, а от золотистого проблеска кудрей в толпе в груди ёкало и спазматически сжималось. И, нет, это не фигура речи: ханахаки тем и ужасна для обывателей, что душевные муки неразделенной любви находили свое физическое выражение. Поэтому на больных ханахаки — а их были единицы на несколько миллиардов населения планеты — смотрели косо и с жалостью. Клаус не хотел ни перешептываний, ни сочувствия: к физической боли можно было притерпеться. Однако невозможно было объяснить, как боль растворяется в фантастическом воодушевлении при виде <i>того самого</i> человека, как душевный подъем — как и душевная боль — превращается в недюжинную физическую силу. Клаус был вряд ли способен сдвинуть здание, но вот подвинуть машину — вполне. Весьма полезный побочный эффект от болезни.</p>
<p>Второй лепесток был крупнее, чем первый, но такой же нежный на ощупь. Клаус кинул его в снег: белое на белом не бросается в глаза, а метель Аляски надежно скроет все следы. Дориан ничего не заметил, больше занятый КГБ и волками, чем кашлем Клауса: что примечательного могло быть в легкой простуде?..</p>
<p>Сам Клаус балансировал на тонкой грани, когда любое неосторожное движение могло оказаться губительным. Стоило сделать крошечный шаг Дориану навстречу, как тот сразу делал такой же шаг назад, мягко улыбаясь: <i>нам же весело гнаться друг за другом, интересен процесс, а не результат</i>. Клаус вынужденно принимал правила игры: тогда он еще самонадеянно считал, что сможет справиться с болезнью. Стоит только сохранять баланс, не делать глупости и не позволять их Дориану, и цветы так и останутся парой-тройкой-дюжиной лепестков. А к боли в груди Клаус уже настолько привык, что перестал принимать ее как аргумент.</p>
<p>И снова расчет оказался неверным: хрупкое равновесие в отношениях ничуть не мешало болезни развиваться, а цветам — расти. Спустя какое-то время лепестков стало намного больше дюжины, и Клаусу даже стало интересно, как сможет целый цветок выйти из груди, не разорвав при этом сердце в клочья.</p>
<p>Однако смысла держаться от Дориана подальше уже не было: эти чувства, будь они неладны, не зависели от расстояния. После одной из миссий, когда Дориан, по обыкновению, рассыпался в сочных комплиментах и пригласил на ужин, Клаус просто согласился. В конце концов, он имел право быть несчастливым и умереть на собственных условиях.</p>
<p>— Мой дорогой майор, вы удивили меня своим согласием, — осторожно улыбнулся Дориан. — Не ожидал, что вы примете мое приглашение на дружеский ужин.</p>
<p>Клаус поморщился на это ненужное уточнение о <i>дружеской</i> природе предстоящей встречи.</p>
<p>— Не морочьте мне голову, лорд Глория, я прекрасно понимаю, что все ваши заигрывания просто шутка, — прорычал Клаус. Дориану обязательно было ткнуть его носом в эту невзаимность?!</p>
<p>Однако поужинать вместе оказалось весьма недурной идеей. Дориан был интересным собеседником и, хотя он явно недоумевал, с чего Клаус кардинально изменил отношение к его флирту, не превращал беседу в допрос и не скатывался в фарс.</p>
<p>Той ночью Клаус впервые кашлял целым цветком, а не лепестками. Ощущение было наимерзейшее, из горла выскочил длинный мягкий стебель, увенчанный плотно сжатым бутоном. На воздухе стебель немного затвердел, став вполне обычным обломанным ромашковым стебельком, а бутон распустился крупными белоснежными лепестками, в центре которых золотилась сердцевина. Это был красивый цветок, яркий и свежий, как будто только-только сорванный в саду. Клаус сразу же выбросил его: не везти же с собой в Германию такой странный и опасный сувенир.</p>
<p>С тех пор они с Дорианом встречались чаще. Первая настороженность вора прошла, он всерьез поверил, что Клаус проводит с ним время просто так, стоило только еще пару раз повторить, что Клаус в курсе своей непривлекательности для Дориана. На этом бы Дориану и задаться вопросом, а не является ли он сам привлекательным для Клауса, но, видимо, более ранние грубости стерли любые подозрения в этом направлении. Это было удобно. И в то же время это чертовски злило.</p>
<p>Ромашки продолжали цвести пышным белоснежным цветом — очень нежные, но при этом поразительно стойкие. Из какого-то мазохистского любопытства Клаус оставил одну — она простояла без воды целую неделю, пока не намозолила глаза и Клаус ее не выкинул с ругательствами.</p>
<p>Агенту G стало известно о происходящем случайно. Они были в Бельгии, занимаясь одним щекотливым поручением. Агент G пришел в восторг от необходимости изображать влюбленную парочку, самому Клаусу было все равно, однако приходилось проводить вместе довольно много времени. Все следы цветов Клаус тщательно уничтожал, но он не мог предусмотреть, что агент G попадет в аварию. К счастью, обошлось без серьезных травм, однако бензобак был поврежден, и Клаус, наплевав на конспирацию, отодрал дверцу машины, чтобы вытащить горе-подчиненного, пока не рвануло. Не стоило рассчитывать, что романтичный и мечтательный агент G будет не в курсе муссируемых слухов о сверхчеловеческой силе больных ханахаки — об этом было снято несколько популярных киномелодрам, которые G, по всей вероятности, смотрел.</p>
<p>Клаус и сам не знал, что его заставило тогда не разубедить агента G, а позволить узнать о себе нечто столь личное. Возможно, дело было в том, что ему по-человечески хотелось разделить с кем-то это бремя, устав нести его в одиночку. С кем-то, кто точно не станет чувствовать себя виноватым, как, возможно, Дориан, и кто не будет убеждать его выгрызать себе жизнь ценой жизни другого человека.</p>
<p>Клаус изучил всю доступную информацию о ханахаки: единственный предполагаемый способ излечения — смерть человека, чувства к которому послужили катализатором болезни. Было задокументировано три случая, когда после исчезновения объекта привязанности цветы переставали появляться. В двух случаях излечившиеся от ханахаки, но потерявшие возлюбленных люди добровольно уходили из жизни. Еще один заболел и вскоре умер — его смерть тоже связывали с пережитой потерей. К тому же, Клаус решительно отказывался даже представлять варианты реализации такого страшного способа спастись, не говоря уж о полноценном планировании.</p>
<p>Агенту G потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы подтвердить свои наблюдения. Клаус спокойно выслушал его сбивчивую речь и кивнул: да, ханахаки. Нет, неизлечимо. Нет, никто больше не знает. Агент G тогда потрясенно распахнул глаза — голубые, почти настолько же яркие, как у Дориана. Он не догадался,  кто был тайной смертельной зазнобой Клауса. И, как ни иронично, преисполнился еще большего сочувствия к лорду Глории: агент G нашел невероятно драматичным такой, как он решил, любовный треугольник.</p>
<p>Впервые Клаус пригласил Дориана на концерт в Венскую оперу: в программе был Вагнер, чья напористая, энергичная музыка очень нравилась Клаусу. Обычно он предпочитал наслаждаться ею в одиночестве: попросту было не с кем поделиться возникающими мыслями и эмоциями. Даже будучи окруженным людьми, Клаус все же ощущал некоторую неприкаянность: от него ожидали каких-то резких суждений и узости, стереотипности мышления. Заяви он о том, как красива полированная сталь, получил бы сплошное непонимание в ответ. Ничего удивительного, что он рухнул в чувства к человеку, который все же сумел его понять.</p>
<p>— Не подозревал в тебе любви хоть к какому-то виду искусства, — задумчиво произнес Дориан.</p>
<p>Он был одет нарядно и экстравагантно и притягивал взгляды. Клаус в открытую любовался им, не опасаясь разоблачения: его внимание спишут на неодобрение такой яркости. На самом деле плевал он на яркость и на фасон одежды: его раздражало витающее в холле вожделение, направленное на Дориана. И еще больше бесило, что он сам был всего лишь одним из этих вожделеющих. А так хотелось быть тем, кто с полным правом обнимет и поцелует его — сегодня, и завтра, и каждый день еще на протяжении многих лет.</p>
<p>— Музыка меня вдохновляет, — ответил Клаус. За это деланное безразличие ему бы присудили главный приз на любом театральном фестивале. — Она не нуждается в переводе, и никакие стены ей не преграда. Строителям Вавилонской башни стоило бы общаться друг с другом посредством музыки, чтобы закончить свое дело.</p>
<p>Дориан слушал его, как зачарованный. Клаус спохватился: черт подери, он совсем расслабился и выдал слишком сокровенные вещи! И потому резким тоном добавил: </p>
<p>— Идем, не хочу протискиваться через толпу, когда все кинутся занимать свои места.</p>
<p>Музыка завораживала. Клаус слушал, улавливая беззвучное движение рядом: это Дориан то замирал, затаив дыхание, то вздыхал, напряженный. Концертный зал был переполнен, и все же Клаусу чудилось, что они только вдвоем. Музыка дарила это ощущение уединения и интимности, и для полного счастья Клаусу не хватало разве что физического контакта, возможности взять Дориана за руку, переплести с ним пальцы, переживая каждое крещендо. На него так повлияла близость смерти, или он всегда был сентиментальным идиотом, просто раньше некому было вытащить на свет божий эту часть его натуры?..</p>
<p>В антракте они вышли на воздух. Дориан, непривычно молчаливый, смотрел на сумеречное небо, отказавшись от предложенной сигареты. Клаус курил, наслаждаясь уютной, мирной тишиной и затухающими красками уходящего дня. В этот момент он готов был согласиться с художниками: некоторые закаты достойны того, чтобы их запечатлели на холсте.</p>
<p>Эту идиллию прервали самым грубым образом. Клаус волком смотрел на появившегося юношу — светловолосого, худощавого и очевидно интересующегося другими юношами. Словом, это был молодой человек именно того сорта, на который был падок Дориан. И Клаус уже заранее выпустил колючки, готовясь отстаивать свое право на этот вечер. Черт подери, он не согласен уступить!</p>
<p>Однако колючки остались невостребованными. Дориан отшил юнца, умудрившись не обидеть, и Клаус молча переваривал этот поступок. Нет, не стоило видеть в этом что-то большее, чем простой каприз. Не надо, цветущих ромашек и так вполне достаточно — не хватало им начать увядать раньше срока.</p>
<p>— Почему ты это сделал? — все-таки спросил Клаус. Ему всегда удавалось задавать Дориану вопросы таким небрежно-равнодушно-порицательным тоном, что никто бы не заподозрил, какой за этим бушует ураган из надежды и горечи.</p>
<p>Дориан устремил на него как никогда серьезный изучающий взгляд.</p>
<p>— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я познакомился с ним, позволил угостить и потом надоедать рассуждениями о какой-нибудь чепухе?</p>
<p>— Нет, — предельно честно ответил Клаус.</p>
<p>— Вот и я этого не хотел, — отрезал Дориан.</p>
<p>Клаусу показалось, что от этого в груди стало меньше болеть. Господи, до чего он докатился! Разумеется, в словах Дориана не было ничего такого, что можно было расценивать как расположение к нему. И все же глупая, беспочвенная надежда продолжала жить, невесть чем подпитываемая. Уж точно не дежурным флиртом Дориана, на который Клаус так же дежурно огрызался.</p>
<p>Дориану хватало ума не обсуждать с Клаусом своих ухажеров и подробности личной жизни. Наверно, он считал Клауса гомофобом, который сделал одно личное исключение. Это и к лучшему: у Клауса не было ни малейшего желания спугнуть Дориана, случайно раскрыв свои подлинные чувства. И он явно не сможет спокойно слушать, как Дориан ходит на свидания с кем-то другим. Уж пусть все остается как есть: дружеское расположение, неуловимое взаимопонимание, безответная любовь и тайная жгучая ревность. Прекрасный «букет». Все же, почему ромашки? Чертополох подошел бы к ситуации куда лучше.</p>
<p>Жизнь приобрела размеренное, ритмичное течение. Клаус продолжал работать, встречаться с Дорианом на миссиях и вне их. Ощущая острую нехватку времени, он стремился каждый новый день прожить полнее и плодотворнее, чем предыдущий, успеть везде и преуспеть во всем, рисковал как никогда — и раз за разом выходил победителем. Его хватало на бумажную работу и на молниеносные операции в «поле», удалось более-менее наладить отношения с отцом, он водил Дориана на концерты, терпеливо ходил с ним по выставкам, они срывались вместе на внеплановые выходные куда-нибудь в живописные места. </p>
<p>Эти участившиеся, насыщенные встречи были лучшими свиданиями в жизни Клауса, несмотря даже на невозможность стиснуть Дориана в объятиях, прижать к дереву или к стене, зацеловать до головокружения. Остро, до судорог в пальцах хотелось прикасаться к нему, и Клаусу стоило чудовищных усилий держать себя в руках, дотрагиваясь лишь в редчайшие моменты, словно бы случайно или против воли. Они не были и не могли быть любовниками — ну и что с того? Клаус обнаружил в себе неведомую ранее бездну терпения и выдержки, хотя когда-то и представить не мог, что будет наступать на горло собственным желаниям, лишь бы сберечь чужой душевный покой.</p>
<p>Хотя, конечно, было немного забавно, что Дориан ошибочно считал его пуританином. Фантазии, которые Клаус изредка позволял себе, заставили бы самого Дориана смущенно покраснеть — и эта необъяснимая, порой проскальзывающая неискушенность на фоне длинного списка любовных побед тоже одурманивала и влекла.</p>
<p>Какими-то вывертами жизни они пересекались и во время миссий: ловкий смеющийся вор, не упускающий случая шутливо обронить комплимент, бросить томный взгляд из-под ресниц, и резкий, жёсткий майор, взрывающийся от той легкости, с которой вор обращался к нему со своими бесконечными заигрываниями. Если бы это было искренне... если бы хоть раз Дориан был в своих заявлениях серьезен!..</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Клаусу в жизни довольно часто приходилось делать выбор, и обычно это было крайне мучительно. Но на сей раз, выбирая между профессиональным долгом и личным, он не колебался ни мгновения. Можно сказать, что выбора не существовало: что на свете могло бы хоть немного поколебать весы, на второй чаше которых была жизнь Дориана?<p>Эта миссия шла неудачно с самого начала, неприятности подстерегали Клауса и его агентов на каждом шагу, начиная с задержки рейса и заканчивая непогодой в месте назначения. В довершение всего в происходящее впутался Эроика, со всей своей безрассудной смелостью бросившись вместе с Клаусом в погоню за агентом Штази. Информация, которую увели у них из-под носа, была крайне важна, и при других обстоятельствах Клаус бы не остановился, пока не загнал нахального штази в угол. Однако на сей раз в угол загнали его.</p>
<p>Клаус целился в штази, тот целился в Дориана, а Дориан замер у обрыва.</p>
<p>— Дайте мне уйти, Эбербах, иначе я пристрелю вашего вора, — говорил штази. — Это будет очень досадная растрата талантов.</p>
<p>— Он гражданский! — прорычал Клаус.</p>
<p>— Вот и не стоило втягивать его в дела, которые гражданских не касаются. Выбирайте, майор!</p>
<p>Штази ускользнул вместе с информацией. Клаус в бессильном бешенстве готов был крушить всё и вся. Однако чертов штази был прав: не стоило тащить Дориана за собой, тем более что никаких предметов искусства на горизонте не было.</p>
<p>— Ты должен был дать мне попробовать, мы бы справились! — запальчиво воскликнул Дориан.</p>
<p>— Я не рискую ценными ресурсами! — осадил его Клаус.</p>
<p>Дориан подавленно молчал всю обратную дорогу. Клаус бросал на него взгляды украдкой, убеждая себя не лезть с объяснениями. Секунда слабости не стоила катастрофы, которая разразится, стоит Дориану допустить мысль, что Клаус орал не от злости, а из-за страха за его жизнь. От этой мысли было рукой подать до догадки об истинных причинах такой неуравновешенности.</p>
<p>Встретившие их на полпути алфавиты были тише воды и ниже травы, только агент G скорбно вздыхал, попеременно глядя то на Клауса, то на Дориана. Клаус недоумевал: ему в самом деле так хорошо удается притворство, что никто не замечает, насколько <i>особенно</i> он относится к Дориану?..</p>
<p>Докладывая шефу о провале операции, Клаус то и дело отпивал воды: в горле першило, самочувствие было странное. Видимо, болезнь прогрессировала. В какой-то момент Клаус схватился за грудь, надсадно закашлялся, задыхаясь. Изо рта на ладонь вылетело несколько лепестков. Клаус уставился на них в замешательстве: он давно уже кашлял целыми цветами и к тому же научился предугадывать приближающиеся приступы. Какого дьявола это снова лепестки и к тому же так внезапно?</p>
<p>Шеф шевельнулся, издал какой-то сдавленный булькающий звук.</p>
<p>— Это не заразно, не смотрите на меня так, — процедил Клаус, метнув на него взгляд исподлобья.</p>
<p>— Майор Эбербах, я обязан доложить...</p>
<p>— Это всего лишь цветы! — рявкнул Клаус.</p>
<p>От недавнего приступа не осталось ни следа, он снова почувствовал удивительный прилив сил и воодушевление. И нестерпимое желание увидеть улыбку Дориана.</p>
<p>Шеф вскочил с неожиданной прытью, уперся руками в столешницу, пытаясь угрожающе нависать.</p>
<p>— Эти цветы растут прямо в ваших легких! — прорычал шеф.</p>
<p>— Это мои легкие и мои цветы, попрошу не вмешиваться! — отрезал Клаус.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, медицинские обследования стали еженедельными. Клаус обстоятельно отвечал на вопросы врачей, сдавал кровь, давал слушать легкие. Его просветили рентгеном, но снова ничего странного не обнаружили, как и годы до этого. Впрочем, цветы обычно не удавалось обнаружить таким способом, так что тут случай Клауса укладывался в нормальную клиническую картину. Ненормальным было появление лепестков еще пару раз, но доктора разводили руками: о болезни известно крайне мало, вполне вероятно, что перед увяданием цветов человек снова начинает кашлять лепестками.</p>
<p>Обычно от ханахаки умирали быстро: за три-четыре месяца, максимум за дюжину. У Клауса это состояние продолжалось уже третий год. Врачи предположили, что такое длительное течение заболевания связано с железным самоконтролем Клауса. Если так, то в будущем больных ханахаки могли бы попробовать держать на седативных средствах. Случай Клауса как раз мог подтвердить или опровергнуть несколько гипотез, что шеф не преминул бестактно прокомментировать:</p>
<p>— Вы блестяще служите, майор Эбербах. Очень в вашем духе даже умереть по-своему и с пользой для дела.</p>
<p>Старый боров был отчасти прав. К тому же эта грубость устраивала Клауса куда больше, чем жалость и поблажки.</p>
<p>Единственное, на что Клаус был категорически не согласен, это раскрыть имя роковой женщины. По счастью, никому в голову не закралось подозрение, что дело в мужчине, который вдобавок не упускает случая соблазнительно Клаусу улыбнуться и пофлиртовать с ним.</p>
<p>Врачи подтверждали, что сперва болезнь протекает бессимптомно: организм успевает не только вырастить цветок, но и расщепить его обратно на простые элементы. Возможны небольшие приступы боли в груди, причину которых невозможно обнаружить при обследовании. Потом лепестки, распадающиеся дольше остальных частей цветка, выводятся с кашлем. Строго говоря, внутри человека они еще не лепестки — такой вид они приобретают уже после окисления на воздухе.</p>
<p>Потом наступает черед цельных цветов: часть из них распадается на простые элементы, а часть — не успевает и выходит наружу. Это пик болезни, на который приходятся наиболее болезненные ощущения.</p>
<p>Наконец, цветы не успевают распадаться, и их становится настолько много, что они путаются между собой и остаются внутри. И однажды начинают вянуть. И человек умирает либо от остановки сердца, опутанного растениями, либо от интоксикации. Этот этап уже безболезненный: увядающие цветы выделяют яд, который обладает обезболивающим и легким наркотическим эффектом. Напоследок любовь становится нежной и прекрасной, без боли и напрасных сожалений.</p>
<p>Так описывал ханахаки один немец, по иронии судьбы тоже военный. Он умер с улыбкой на губах, так никому и не раскрыв имя своей возлюбленной. Клаус его понимал: он и сам не собирался сознаваться — зачем? Невозможно заставить или уговорить полюбить, а обрекать Дориана на муки совести... нет, пусть живет, не зная, что стал невольным убийцей.</p>
<p>Боль в груди больше не мучила, и Клаус действительно стал чаще улыбаться. У агента G при виде его улыбки начинали дрожать губы: он знал ее причину и понимал, что она предвещает. Однако сам Клаус уже не видел ничего страшного в грядущем конце, привык к этой мысли и перестал бежать от неизбежного. Он лишь старался побольше времени проводить с Дорианом, но так, чтобы не натолкнуть никого на правду и не навести самого Дориана на мысль о подоплеке происходящего.</p>
<p>Пока Дориан сам не ворвался к нему домой — бледный, как никогда растрепанный, с покрасневшими воспаленными глазами.</p>
<p>— У тебя ханахаки! — с яростью прошипел Дориан, втолкнув Клауса в спальню и заперев за ними дверь. — Не отрицай, я выкрал твое досье!</p>
<p>— На кой черт тебе понадобилось мое досье <i>сейчас</i>? — напрягся Клаус.</p>
<p>На мгновение Дориан растерялся, но гнев тут же снова взял верх.</p>
<p>— Захотелось! Решил узнать о тебе больше! </p>
<p>— Ты узнал. Что дальше?</p>
<p>Дориан задохнулся от злости, сжал кулаки.</p>
<p>— Почему ты так спокоен, Клаус?! Ты умираешь!</p>
<p>О, Клаус был далек от спокойствия! Потому что Дориан имел неосторожность явиться в его спальню, снова в своей обычной яркой одежде, скроенной так, будто держалась на одном честном слове. И задавал эти идиотские вопросы таким тоном, словно ему было не все равно. И его можно было бы прямо сейчас уложить в постель, зацеловать и искусать — за те эмоциональные качели, в которые Дориан невольно превратил жизнь Клауса. И это было бы самым честным ответом.</p>
<p>— Ты приперся, чтобы сообщить мне очевидное?! — рявкнул Клаус. — Да, это смертельная болезнь. Но я пока еще жив!</p>
<p>— Почему ты мне не сказал?!</p>
<p>Кажется, он никогда еще по-настоящему не ругались. Все эти незначительные пикировки, связанные с работой, или споры по тому или иному поводу и рядом не стояли с тем скандалом, который случился теперь. Дориана трясло от злости, и Клаус недоумевал, что с ним: это боязнь смерти, или он в самом деле привязался, или тоже ненавидит терять контроль над ситуацией?..</p>
<p>— Что вообще у тебя за претензии? — рыкнул Клаус. — Это мое личное дело, не суй свой нос, куда не следует!</p>
<p>У Дориана заходили желваки, Клаус впервые видел его по-настоящему взбешенным.</p>
<p>— Мне не все равно, что с тобой происходит, Клаус! И если какая-то... женщина убивает тебя, то я найду способ это исправить!</p>
<p>Это невинное слово «женщина» Дориан произнес таким тоном, словно говорил о самом жестоком и отвратительном преступнике всех времен и народов.</p>
<p>— Как ты это себе представляешь? — холодно поинтересовался Клаус. — Пойдешь и будешь... что? Уговаривать? Расписывать, как немилосердно оставлять человека умирать? Заставишь бросить все и обратить внимание на меня? Это даже звучит жалко.</p>
<p>Дориан бледнел с каждым словом. Он всегда слышал в словах Клауса больше, чем остальные, умел уловить тот подтекст, который был вложен в самые сухие фразы. Он только в упор не видел, что нет, не было и не могло быть никакой женщины.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я понял. Ты готов умереть, лишь бы не потревожить покой своей драгоценной избранницы, — глухо пробормотал Дориан. — Не похоже на тебя, но... Но умирать от любви не похоже на тебя еще больше.</p>
<p>Он словно весь потух, поблёк. Медленно огляделся, словно только теперь осознал, где находится, и внезапно улыбнулся — горькой, вымученной улыбкой:</p>
<p>— Должно быть, она редкая красавица?</p>
<p>Клаус кивнул:</p>
<p>— В жизни не встречал никого красивее.</p>
<p>Было какое-то извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы открытым текстом говорить Дориану о восхищении его красотой, но так, чтобы он этого не понял. </p>
<p>— Не сомневался, что ты выберешь самую прекрасную женщину из всех, — совсем тихо заметил Дориан. — Ведь ты тоже неравнодушен к красоте, хотя и не признаешь это. И я... я бы так хотел помочь! Но как...</p>
<p>
  <i>Полюби меня по-настоящему.</i>
</p>
<p>— Я бы хотел увидеть их, — нерешительно попросил Дориан.</p>
<p>Клаус покачал головой:</p>
<p>—  Они больше не выходят.</p>
<p>Дориан совсем побелел: он тоже знал, что это последняя стадия болезни.</p>
<p>— Что это за цветы? Наверно, розы: красивые и колючие, как ты сам?</p>
<p>Клаус усмехнулся: порой они с Дорианом мыслили пугающе похоже.</p>
<p>— Это простые ромашки. Ничего выдающегося.</p>
<p>Дориан слабо улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Ромашки символизируют верность и чистоту помыслов. Тебе идет.</p>
<p>Такой Дориан: бледный, потерянный, словно что-то безнадежно упустивший в жизни, — вызывал какие-то неконтролируемые порывы нежности. Клаус, не подумав, предложил ему остаться в Шлоссе на некоторое время. Дориан — видимо, так же бездумно — согласился. Для стороннего наблюдателя, например, для кого-то из алфавитов, ситуация выглядела так, будто лорд Глория наконец-то добился своего. На деле же все обстояло ровным счетом наоборот, хотя Клаус бы и не охарактеризовал такой расклад как «добиться своего».</p>
<p>Но, что бы ни руководило Дорианом в тот день, он не отступался от идеи пожить в Шлоссе Эбербах. Они больше не поднимали эту тему, но в воздухе витало неуловимое «остаться до самого конца». </p>
<p>Тем не менее настроение, царившее в Шлоссе, было далеко от похоронного. Дориан рьяно взялся провести инвентаризацию предметов из коллекции Эбербахов и составить обновленный каталог — Клаус ворчал, что пустил лисицу в курятник. Герр Хинкель, если и был удивлен присутствием «осточертевшего вора» на правах желанного гостя, свое мнение по этому поводу вслух не выражал. Отец, по счастью, не изъявлял намерений вернуться из Швейцарии к родным пенатам, так что тут тоже все было тихо.</p>
<p>Словом, в Шлоссе бы царила идиллия, если бы Дориан всеми правдами и неправдами не пытался вызнать имя Той Женщины. В результате герр Хинкель решил, что Клауса бросила какая-то вертихвостка, и кинулся всеми силами восстанавливать его душевное равновесие, почему-то решив сделать это посредством всяческих кулинарных изысков. Ха! Как будто Клаус не был уравновешен и деятелен, как никогда раньше!</p>
<p>Теперь каждый рабочий день начинался с медицинского осмотра. Врачи что-то измеряли, совещались, брали кровь на анализ, снова совещались — и не могли сообщить ничего обнадеживающего. Они изучали, исследовали и, как понял Клаус, тоже ждали, когда пациент больше не явится на осмотр. Будь Клаус впечатлительнее, такое отношение подкосило бы любую веру в будущее и твердое намерение прожить так долго, как это только возможно.</p>
<p>Дориан, надо отдать должное, не надоедал звонками или, тем паче, слежкой, однако каждый вечер он был в Шлоссе к возвращению Клауса с работы и неизменно вздыхал с облегчением по утрам, когда они встречались за завтраком. Для старомодно образцовой супружеской пары им не хватало разве что чинных бесстрастных поцелуев на прощание.</p>
<p>В тот день у Клауса был выходной. Не спалось; он встал еще до рассвета, решив не тратить время впустую, и долго ковырялся в гараже, проверяя готовность машины к длительной поездке. У них были планы объехать несколько живописных замков — будто Шлосса Эбербах и Норт-Даунс Дориану было недостаточно для удовлетворения страсти к подобной архитектуре. </p>
<p>Клаус любовно перебрал детали, смазал механизмы, отполировал поверхности, смиренно признавая перед собой, что хочет просто покрасоваться перед Дорианом. Хотя, конечно, и речи не шло о том, что граф Глория, у которого собственных или краденых машин было на любой вкус, так уж глубоко впечатлится сверкающим «Мерседесом». Но Клаус находился в приподнятом настроении, предвкушая двое суток совместного времяпрепровождения и массу более-менее убедительных поводов прикоснуться, обменяться улыбками. </p>
<p>Должно быть, в какой-то момент он чрезмерно увлекся своими планами и в результате опаздывал к завтраку. Спохватился Клаус только тогда, когда по привычке завел часы и при этом проверил время. Хорошо, что его уже не отчитывают за подобные мелкие опоздания.</p>
<p>Однако Клаус рано радовался: в гараж ураганом влетела его личная Немезида. Дориан был почти настолько же зол и растрепан, как когда требовал признания в заболевании ханахаки. Разве что сейчас при виде Клауса он разъярился еще больше, припечатал к стене, почти рыча:</p>
<p>— Ты хоть представляешь, о чем я подумал, когда ты не пришел вовремя?!</p>
<p>Клаус никогда не слышал от него таких интонаций, никогда не видел его лицо настолько искаженным от переживаний. Эти прекрасные голубые глаза метали метафорические молнии, и Клаус просто замер на месте, позволяя Дориану прижимать себя к стене, а себе — наслаждаться мгновениями этой случайной близости.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, я... всего лишь немного увлекся, — сбивчиво ответил Клаус. Он ощущал тепло напряженного тела Дориана, и это очень отвлекало.</p>
<p>Дориан зло стиснул его плечи, приблизился вплотную, гневно глядя в глаза. Клаус молча смотрел на него, не сопротивляясь. От такой жесткой хватки, неожиданной от утонченного Дориана, наверняка останутся синяки. И хорошо — пусть будет больше таких моментов, больше воспоминаний и больше причин держаться до последнего. Кто-нибудь сказал бы, что Дориан его убивает. Клаус бы ответил, что при этом Дориан заставляет его жить по-настоящему и бороться, несмотря ни на что. И это противоречие сводило с ума.</p>
<p>Внезапно лицо Дориана исказилось еще сильнее — болезненной, горько-гневной гримасой. Он тряхнул Клауса за плечи и обессиленно простонал:</p>
<p>— Ну почему ты не можешь забыть ее и влюбиться в меня?!</p>
<p>— Думаешь, умереть из-за тебя мне будет приятнее?</p>
<p>Дориан вздрогнул, обреченно покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Из-за меня ты бы не умер, — чуть слышно прошептал он.</p>
<p>Клаусу показалось, что он ослышался. Или неправильно понял. Не мог же Дориан всерьез?.. Это невозможно!</p>
<p>А Дориан горько улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Мое признание опоздало на целую жизнь. Жаль, что я не понял этого раньше.</p>
<p>Они смотрели друг на друга, и Клаус не мог произнести ни слова. Он вглядывался в лицо Дориана, поражаясь: эти круги под глазами и бледность — из-за него? Дориан тоже не спал ночами, мучился и переживал?</p>
<p>Подавшись вперед, Клаус поцеловал его в искусанные сухие губы. В груди сладко замирало от откровенности ответа, от объятий Дориана, от его жадной напористости. В эти мгновения у Клауса было все, чего он жаждал годами, и он целовал Дориана, снова и снова, забыв обо всем на свете.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, я сгожусь в качестве замены? — пробормотал Дориан, жарко дыша в шею.</p>
<p>Он был слишком близко слишком долго — от этого Клаус стал соображать непростительно медленно.</p>
<p>— Замены?.. — рассеянно переспросил он, сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях. Подбородок Дориана на его плече, сам Дориан в его объятиях, пальцы путаются в длинных кудрявых волосах, и таким предвкушением счастья веет от этой пронзительной близости.</p>
<p>— Ну не меня же ты любишь! — отстранившись, полушутя воскликнул Дориан.</p>
<p>Только это было совсем не смешно.</p>
<p>— Тебя, — серьезно ответил Клаус, глядя ему в глаза.</p>
<p>Он поднял руку, бесконечно нежно прикоснулся к щеке Дориана, который смотрел таким потрясенным, пылающим взглядом. Ради этого момента было бы не жаль умереть. Но именно теперь Клаусу как никогда захотелось жить, любить, чувствовать!</p>
<p>Дориан зажмурился, замотал головой.</p>
<p>— Боже, Клаус... Что же я наделал!.. — простонал он.</p>
<p>— Не ной, — оборвал его самобичевание Клаус и снова поцеловал, жадно и страстно, словно в последний раз.</p>
<p>Осознание, как мало времени у них оставалось, заставляло отринуть смущение, не скупиться на слова, не колебаться в решениях. Не будь этой сжатости сроков, желания урвать у судьбы все возможное, Клаус бы не осмелился торопливо раздевать Дориана прямо в гараже, не дотерпев даже до спальни, целовать его всюду, куда только мог дотянуться. Он бы постеснялся обнажаться среди бела дня и не во врачебном кабинете. Но теперь все это не имело значения, ведь каждую минуту жизнь могла закончиться, а Клаус бы так и не узнал, как нежен, как страстен Дориан, как самозабвенно он занимается любовью, отдаваясь с такой же искренностью, с какой любуется своими драгоценными полотнами.</p>
<p>— Мы сегодня никуда не поедем, а проведем весь день в спальне? — удовлетворенно вздохнул Дориан, прижавшись к Клаусу.</p>
<p>Вряд ли он заметил, насколько сверкающим был «Мерседес». Но Клаусу в кои-то веки было все равно, что внешний вид машины не оценили по достоинству — зато она явно устроила Дориана вместительностью и комфортабельностью.</p>
<p>— Обязательно поедем, — ответил Клаус. — Я составил план действий. Его теперь нужно немного скорректировать, но тебе понравится. Так что слезай с меня.</p>
<p>Дориан и не подумал подчиниться — вместо этого он поерзал, стараясь не наваливаться всем весом, изловчившись, поцеловал в уголок губ и озорно улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Это будет свидание? Настоящее свидание с Железным Клаусом?</p>
<p>У Клауса дыхание перехватило от того, насколько Дориан красив, и молод, и желанен. И он смог только кивнуть и сухо ответить:</p>
<p>— Вроде того.</p>
<p>Из Шлосса Эбербах они уезжали с отставанием от графика в почти два часа. Но подобная недисциплинированность Клауса впервые не раздражала: причина того стоила.</p>
<p>Из запланированных четырех замков они успели посетить только два. Потому что Дориан, как выяснилось, любил неспешные ласки по утрам, пикники в укромных местах, желательно на берегу реки; любил подолгу торчать у какого-нибудь гобелена, когда Клаус успевал обойти и осмотреть все помещение, и потом рассуждать о его исторической и художественной ценности. Клаусу было чуждо это поклонение искусству, но раз Дориану нравится, то сам он набирался терпения. В конце концов, выдерживать несколько часов бесцельных хождений среди картин легче легкого после того, как он годами жил с ноющей болью в груди и без всякой надежды на счастливый исход.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за Дорианом, который пытал экскурсовода по поводу каких-то деталей о строительстве замка, Клаус думал, что теперешний расклад — лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать. Даже если Дориан каким-то образом узнал о... чувствах... и просто солгал, желая облагодетельствовать Клауса напоследок, то ему это в полной мере удалось. Клаус не припоминал, чтобы был когда-либо счастлив так, как в эти два дня, будучи почти на пороге смерти.</p>
<p>Вернувшись в Шлосс Эбербах, Клаус ощущал себя обновленным. Он готов был свернуть горы и повернуть реки вспять, и было поразительно испытывать такой прилив сил, когда жить и действовать оставалось совсем немного. Врачи за его спиной сокрушенно шептались: такой молодой и такая ужасная смерть...</p>
<p>Отец предупредил о приезде за неделю. Клаус был не в восторге ломать устоявшийся порядок вещей, но все же не хотел шокировать его кардинальными переменами в своей личной жизни. Одно дело — скрывать отношения с Дорианом долгие годы и совсем другое — не расстраивать отца напоследок. Причину смерти Клауса так или иначе обнародуют, так пусть отец доживает свой век, думая, что его сын пытался быть образцовым отпрыском.</p>
<p>Дориан к предстоящей разлуке отнесся резко отрицательно. Будучи в прекрасных отношениях с собственным отцом, который, к тому же, и сам тяготел к мужчинам, Дориан злился и обижался на Клауса за одну только идею прятаться от близких. Незримое противостояние все нарастало, пока накануне отъезда Дориана не вспыхнула безобразная ссора. Тогда Клаус впервые задумался о том, могло ли быть у них вообще какое-то будущее, без учета его скорой смерти. Дориан со всем пылом романтичности и бесшабашной молодости рвался быть вместе вопреки всему. Тактическое отступление — это не про него, во всяком случае в том, что касалось личной жизни.</p>
<p>Клаусу не спалось, он коротал время с книгой — уже час она была открыта на одной и той же странице. Из головы не выходило обиженное и сердитое лицо Дориана, прежде чем он захлопнул дверь в свою спальню. Такими темпами к утру Клаус созреет не только первым идти на примирение, но и уступить любому капризу.</p>
<p>Отпив воды, Клаус поперхнулся, закашлялся. Впервые за долгое-долгое время это был обычный кашель, слегка скребущий горло, но не тянущий за собой лепестки и цветы. Стало быть, конец совсем близко?..</p>
<p>Он почувствовал чужое присутствие. Дориан стоял на пороге, белый, как полотно, не сводя с него перепуганного взгляда.</p>
<p>— Я в порядке, — заверил Клаус.</p>
<p>Дориан едва ли его услышал. Он скользнул в спальню, стиснул Клауса в объятиях, исступленно повторяя «простипростипростипрости». Эгоистичный, избалованный, взбалмошный мальчишка — любил ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему?..</p>
<p>Этой ночью они почти не спали. Дориан настойчиво льнул к Клаусу, не отпуская его ни на мгновение, и тихие стоны были едва слышны в ночной тишине. Под утро измотанный Клаус забылся беспокойным сном; Дориан прижимался спиной к его груди, гладил по руке. А когда Клаус проснулся спустя пару часов, Дориан лежал все в той же позе, плечи чуть вздрагивали. </p>
<p>Клаус прислушался: дыхание было рваное.</p>
<p>— Не реви, Дориан, — растерянно пробормотал он.</p>
<p>Дориан замер, съежился, упорно отказываясь поворачиваться.</p>
<p>— Да что случилось?! — начал злиться Клаус. — Если настолько не хочешь уезжать, то можешь и дальше торчать здесь!</p>
<p>От этого Дориан задрожал еще сильнее. Клаус прижал его к себе, уже не пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Его всегда бесили слезы и сопли, особенно по такому глупому поводу, как неисполненный каприз. И все же в этот момент и в отношении Дориана Клаусу было важнее успокоить его.</p>
<p>Вскоре дрожь и правда стихла. Дориан сам развернулся, уткнулся мокрым лицом в Клауса, обхватил его руками и ногами.</p>
<p>— Я уеду, — невнятно пробормотал Дориан. — Но я вернусь! И только посмей не впустить меня!</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Только не разводи сырость из-за такой ерунды, — проворчал Клаус.</p>
<p>Дориан вцепился в него еще крепче.</p>
<p>— Ты умираешь из-за меня. Потому что я слишком долго не видел, какой ты... удивительный. И мне так страшно, что я уеду, а ты... ты... </p>
<p>Он снова задрожал, и Клаус легко поцеловал его в макушку. </p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, Клаус, — прошептал Дориан. — Неужели этого недостаточно?..</p>
<p>На прощание он стребовал обещание приехать в Норт-Даунс. И Клаус, несмотря на внешнюю браваду, с ужасом думал о том, что может и не сдержать данное слово.</p>
<p>Он долго провожал взглядом такси, увозившее Дориана в аэропорт. У Эроики есть дела и обязанности, которые он совсем забросил из-за личных треволнений. Но если бы у них было будущее... если бы у Клауса было время, он бы нашел способ им быть вместе.</p>
<p>Отец был мрачен и немногословен, как обычно. Они ужинали в тяжелом молчании, отец бросал хмурые взгляды на стоявшие на столе белые розы — герр Хинкель, потакая Дориану, срезал их каждый день, и потихоньку это вошло в привычку.</p>
<p>Клаус смотрел на отца и думал о том, что лет через двадцать мог бы выглядеть так же: волосы с проседью, жёсткое волевое лицо, на котором улыбка была редкой гостьей, поджарая фигура, на которой не сказались прожитые годы. Вообще теперь он видел их фамильное сходство: не только во внешности, но и в привычках, повадках. </p>
<p>После ужина отец отправился в библиотеку. Клаус молча последовал за ним, мысленно делая ставки, грозит ему на этот раз выволочка, или за минувшие месяцы отец действительно смягчился в отношении него.</p>
<p>В библиотеке отец велел закрыть дверь. Клаус невесело усмехнулся: кажется, он был слишком оптимистичен.</p>
<p>Однако отец не торопился приступать к нотации. Он стоял у окна, сложив руки за спиной, и смотрел на сад. Клаус терпеливо стоял недалеко от него.</p>
<p>— Мне сказали, что у тебя... ромашки.</p>
<p>Клаус скрипнул зубами. Кому-то из персонала явно незнакомо понятие врачебной тайны!</p>
<p>Отец глухо продолжил:</p>
<p>— У твоей матери тоже были эти цветы.</p>
<p>Клаус застыл. Что за чушь?! Да, он помнил докторов, постоянно появлявшихся в Шлоссе, но причиной смерти фрау Эбербах всегда называли слабое сердце.</p>
<p>— Не смотри на меня так! — поспешно заговорил отец, повернув голову. — Твоя мать умерла не от ханахаки. Она вылечилась от этой болезни, но умерла от другой.</p>
<p>— Вылечилась? — не поверил Клаус. — Как это возможно? Во всех источниках утверждается, что это смертельная неизлечимая болезнь.</p>
<p>Отец рассерженно взглянул на него — Клаус словно увидел собственное лицо, но старше на два десятка лет. И мысленно дал себе зарок никогда не смотреть так на Дориана.</p>
<p>— Излечимая, — неохотно ответил отец. Ему всегда было сложно говорить на такие темы, и Клаус невольно перенял это от него. — Я долго думал, стоит ли писать об этом в мемуарах... Сперва не хотел, личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы не выставлять ее на всеобщее обозрение. Но твои... ромашки... — он безнадежно махнул рукой. — Это как знак свыше, что я <i>должен</i> написать.</p>
<p>Клаус смотрел на отца и словно видел его впервые. Раньше у них не бывало таких откровений, и даже уменьшение количества нотаций Клаус считал существенным шагом вперед в их отношениях. А уж подобные признания от отца и вовсе выходили за грань реального.</p>
<p>— Так что отправляйся к своей фройляйн... или леди... или мадмуазель. Раз ромашки отцвели, а ты жив, значит, эта барышня все-таки по-настоящему, горячо полюбила тебя в ответ. Женись на ней, будь она хоть коммунисткой. И порадуй меня наконец внуками!</p>
<p>Клаус, качнувшийся было в сторону выхода, настороженно замер.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, отец, что не все твои пожелания выполнимы, — тихо сказал он.</p>
<p>Тот удивленно поднял седеющие брови:</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Это не леди, а сэр, — обреченно объявил Клаус.</p>
<p>Раз он жив... и, видимо, проживет еще какое-то время, умерев не от ханахаки, то стоило прикинуть планы на будущее. Выполнимые свои планы, а не какие-то общепринятые стандарты «долго и счастливо», не имевшие ничего общего с его личными представлениями о счастье.</p>
<p>Отец не сразу нашелся с ответом. Зная его вспыльчивость и бескомпромиссность, Клаус уже готов был услышать резкую отповедь и, возможно, отречение от такого нерадивого отпрыска. Но отец лишь устало вздохнул, потер глаза жестом, в котором Клаус снова узнал свою привычку.</p>
<p>— Ожидаю, что ты в любом случае познакомишь нас.</p>
<p>— Разумеется.</p>
<p>Поднявшись в свою спальню, Клаус снял трубку, набрал код Великобритании и номер, не указанный ни в одном из телефонных справочников. На том конце провода трубку сняли после пятого гудка, встревоженное и запыхавшееся «Клаус?!» заставило улыбнуться.</p>
<p>— У меня хорошие новости. Приеду завтра вечером, не вздумай куда-нибудь отлучиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>